


孕中记事（pwp）

by Laura233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura233/pseuds/Laura233
Summary: Mpreg，注意避雷





	孕中记事（pwp）

活使到一半，栾云平突然只想放空自己，他知道这很不敬业，但是甬道里一直被压着的感觉实在太难受，他觉得自己能保持不叫出来搅和高峰就已经是今天的成就了。一般情况下，敬业如总队长不会让自己出现舞台事故，显然六个月的身孕不属于一般情况。还好《怯拉车》用“嗯啊就是怎么回事”勉强能应付一会。栾云平也足够信任高峰和两人之间的默契，趁着靠近的时候轻轻蹭了一下对方。高峰转头看到爱人倚着桌子，满头细汗，以为是月份大了站不住，赶紧加快了节奏准备下场。  


栾云平已经顾不得高峰的想法，他只想赶紧下台。六个月的胎儿已经很大了，平时偶尔也会压住他后面那处，但今天突然的胎动完完全全冲着那处使劲。孩子倒是什么都不懂，可苦了栾云平。他扶着桌子想强迫自己站直，可就这一下反而牵动了敏感处，好像是他自己引导这孩子往那处压似的。栾云平被自己的想法惊了一下，不安地动了动腿，觉得孩子的存在更加明显了，小腹也涨得厉害，紧紧地压在前列腺附近，轻轻一动就会从那处碾过，快感涌上来让人腿都发软。这可还在台上呢，栾云平不禁皱紧了眉头。高峰看见他皱眉，伸手从他后颈摸下来，撸猫一样安抚他。这下更刺激得栾云平发抖，孕中本来需求就旺盛，顾忌孩子他俩已经几个月没有过了。虽说高峰是安抚他，可这会栾云平脑子被后面的快感搅和得一塌糊涂，被撸这一下只觉得后面除了被压住的地方都空虚得很，不自主地分泌出好些液体，恨不得在台上就跟他的高老板来一段只关乎下半身的活儿。  


“谢谢大家支持我这一段单口相声。”“去你的吧！”  


转身高峰有些担忧地盯着栾云平，俩人挤挤挨挨下了台。“怎么回事？累了？”高峰还没搞清楚爱人究竟怎么了，就被对方扑了个满怀。栾云平半眯着眼睛不说话，一个劲连喘带往人身上蹭。“今个怎么这么黏人？孩子踢你了找我报仇是怎么的？”高峰也是憋着邪火，嘴上不饶人，手上也没闲着，反正晚场后台也没人了，直接在休息室沙发上搂着栾云平给他换衣服。摸到潮湿的水裤高峰才发觉不对劲，似乎才明白今天身边人的异常。“这五个月我们栾队长也坚持不住了？瞧我们队长这大腿，多性感。”高峰揉着手底下的软肉，看着栾云平皱眉不舒服的样子，决定趁着这会功夫先给他纾解纾解。  


高峰伸手摸到怀里人后穴轻轻揉弄了几下，果不其然弄了一手湿，就着这些液体转而抚摸上前端套弄了几下，栾云平喘的声音就更清楚了些，激得高峰手上又使了点劲，俯下身把几声喘息都含进了吻里。高潮到来的时候栾云平正抱着高峰的脖子啃咬，前面舒服内里饱胀穴口空虚，交杂的怪异感几乎要把他折磨疯了，释放之后才稍稍有所缓解。他窝在高峰怀里不停地颤，后穴也不住地张合想寻求更多的安抚。“我是真的难受，”栾云平的声音带着颤抖的哭腔，在情欲的折磨中也是什么话都往外冒，“就跟你儿子替你操我似的。”这可给高峰臊坏了，象征性地抽打几下屁股上的软肉，骂了句“什么都敢说”，这手就粘在爱人身上了。虽说栾云平怀孕六个月，补得也好，但也没见长肉，只是皮肤愈发细粉，让人挪不开手。高峰就这么摸着又唤起了栾云平未结束的情潮，可又不提枪上阵，急得栾云平直哼唧，直催着高峰换衣服赶紧回家。  


进了家门栾云平反而不着急了，敏感处被压着的感觉依然清晰，后穴里的水也是一股一股往外冒，他还是自顾自地洗了澡换了衣服，安安静静地爬上床把自己埋进了被窝里。高峰被这一下搞懵了，他这下头都立正敬礼好些时候了，这人又不想做了？高峰上床把爱人搂在怀里，一下一下给人顺着肚子，还不太明白到底怎么回事，“你今天怎么了，孩子闹你了？我看你在台上就心不在焉的，这会身子还难受吗？”栾云平正被摸得舒爽，一听这话觉得身子里面被挤压的感觉更明显了，心里不住地骂娘，回手就往高峰裤子里摸，话里也带着刺儿，“这高老师今天不也挺精神，还有心情问我呢。你们老艺术家上床之前都这么冠冕堂皇的啊。”高峰被噎了一下也不恼，顾忌着孩子也不敢使劲折腾人，动了动腰在人腿缝里磨蹭，自己的前端顶着对方的卵蛋，倒是有种别样的刺激。栾云平让高峰磨得情欲高涨，连带着生殖腔都发颤，反复挤压磨蹭着身体里的敏感点，穴口颤抖着张合，像是在吮吸那根来回经过的玩意，水也不住地往外流，不一会高峰的东西就被染得亮晶晶的。  


“我发现你怀孕之后这后面一老跟泉眼似的，倒还省事了，”高峰含着爱人胸前的红梅含混不清地发表意见，“这块儿也大了点，还有点硬，涨不涨疼不疼啊？”栾云平被他说臊了，虽说在一块十来年了，也没见高峰这么直给过。可他也实在没心思羞涩了，自己这边腿被磨得直发软，后面空得直缩直冒水，就想赶紧有个什么东西送到里面让自己舒坦舒坦。一使劲翻身骑坐在了高峰身上，拽着人的手就往身后伸，又俯下身叼着高峰下唇，“高叔叔疼疼我？平儿可难受得厉害。”这话可都是平时被操到迷糊时候栾云平才肯松口的，高峰听这话下体不免又硬了几分。多少怕碰着孩子，又小半年没做过，高峰也不敢用劲儿，手指往里头探了探，看带出了一小摊水才多少放了点心，扶着栾云平慢慢把自己的家伙什往里头送。逆着栾云平后穴里的水往上顶只觉得甬道异常紧致，顺手拍了拍圆翘的屁股，“放松点宝贝儿，怎么比之前还紧了？就这么想我？”栾云平终于等到将被爱人充满的一刻，可这过程就耗了他大半的精力。胎儿本来就占据了腹部大部分位置，压着敏感区让自己时刻不得安宁，高峰又不愧是个身高腿长的，本钱也厚实，带着高热挤进来，除了不疼跟重新来了回初夜没什么两样。栾云平急促地喘息着，努力放松后穴想让高峰进入地顺利些，来回涌动的肠壁倒加速了快感的积累。  


“嗯……”高峰的硬热擦过栾云平要命的那点，肠壁收缩得更频繁，像是享受，又像是主动迎合。高峰自然不肯放过这处，来回顶弄几下，朝着小小的腺体使了猛劲，顶得栾云平双腿不住地抖，手上也卸了力，后面含着硬挺的物事直接坐了下去。一瞬间擦过前列腺的快感和被干到最深处的满足一起淹没了栾云平，他爽得说不出话，脚趾都蜷起来，前端就这么到了顶峰，生理性泪水不断地往外冒，又被高峰的亲吻糊了满脸。前液混着白浊沾黏在高峰的身上，高峰也不收拾，用手沾了点就往人后面摸，就着两人连接的地方轻轻地揉弄，肥硕的圆头也慢慢在甬道里磨蹭着，没一会儿栾云平前面就被刺激得又立起来。  


看着栾云平舒服得差不多了，高峰就停下了动作，又拾起了刚被扔在一边的问题，逼供似地掐揉着对方肉乎乎的屁股，“今天怎么这么紧？栾队长是不是早就忍不住了？”“你他妈……”爽过之后仅仅是被填满已经满足不了栾云平了，他面上不显，下面倒是摆动着腰，主动去套弄高峰的硬挺，几丝呻吟还是从紧抿的唇角泄露出来，前面也随着摆动淅淅沥沥地淌水，“你他妈自己问你儿子行不行！”故作凶狠的栾云平在高峰眼里更像是他家晚上被叫醒吃饭的兔子，一边喂饱自己还一边想咬他两口泄愤。  


高峰被自己逗乐了，自给自足的爱人难得一见，这一晚上的邪火也早就燎得高峰直上头，了。他扶着栾云平换了个姿势，从后面重新把自己的物事挤进去。“跟我儿子打个招呼。”高峰俯下身亲了亲栾云平的耳朵，照着人深处不停地磨蹭。这次甬道被张开的感觉尤为明显，栾云平把自己埋进枕头里，不自觉地收缩后穴往后迎上高峰的进攻，高峰的物事每次都擦过敏感带顶进最深处，一下一下又深又重。刚想回头抗议，就被高峰封住了唇，高峰的亲吻并不温柔，像是要用这个吻证明自己溢满的无处施力的情欲，可身后的动作还是深重的，温柔的，像是对待什么易碎品。栾云平被吻得有些发晕，撑着床头大口喘气，还夹带这几声满足的喟叹。  


“高峰，”栾云平就着相连的姿势扭过身，“你知道就算怀孕了我也还是个男人。”高峰再次衔住爱人的唇，抚上他的肚子，“我知道，我当然知道，我就是担心孩子。”“我看你儿子可比你强多了……”栾云平的后半句湮没在两人的亲吻中。高峰忽地就使了力，可观的圆头破开层层阻碍没入甬道深处，又快速地抽出，带出一点嫣红的软肉，立即又被重重地顶回去。唇舌交缠，栾云平控制不住地喘息呻吟，他在床上一向不吝自己的声音，这次却被高峰死死堵住，屋子里只留下抽插的拍打声和水声。栾云平被高峰顶得不住地往前，连带着自己的家伙什都在小腹处晃动拍打出声，后穴的酸胀也早已被不断翻涌的爽意所代替。  


可这场性爱似乎太凶猛了些，栾云平被干得腰软手软使不上力，挣扎着想为自己争取些氧气，只能颤着腿往前挪。没挪出两下，就被高峰搂着腰捞回来往自己胯间按，栾云平惊叫出声，只感觉那滚烫的物事又往里楔了几分，在最深处快速顶弄。可这样的角度反而避开了栾云平的敏感处，偶尔几下摩擦只能让那处的需求更甚。深处的满足，关键处的空虚，巨大的落差让他终于忍不住呜咽起来，高老师高叔叔胡乱地叫着，又哭又喘地连句整话都连不上。高峰看着身下人这样子知道自己快伺候到位了，一只手给人套弄前面，一只手按着人对找准了关键处飞快操弄，在栾云平抵达高潮的呻吟中把自己的浊液洒在身下人的股沟。  


这一轮下来两人都有点脱力，草草清理干净就搂在一块平复。高峰细致地给爱人揉腰揉腿，突然想起什么似的问栾云平，“你今天一直让我问孩子问孩子的，到底怎么回事？我这也给队长伺候舒服了，栾老师给我说说呗。”栾云平还处在高潮后的空白期，虽说啥事都干了，可天天被孩子压着甬道这事也的确难以启齿。他凑在高峰耳边把这事含含糊糊一交待，换来高峰一个温柔的亲吻和小腹处轻柔的抚摸。  


**“我的栾老师辛苦了。”**

**“我的高老师生日快乐。”**

**Author's Note:**

> 糕糕生日快乐！！！


End file.
